massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
McMMO Skills Guide
}} Have you ever wanted to master a skill? Do you want to become a better fighter or gatherer? Then this guide is for you! __TOC__ =Combat Skills= Unarmed Overview: : Bare-handed technique; the more it's trained, the stronger the punches become. Abilities: *Beserk (+50% dmg) *Disarm (makes opposing foes drop their currently held item) *Iron Arm Style (hardens your arm over time) *Arrow Deflect (blocks arrows) Leveling: : Only works when nothing is in the player's hand/current item slot. *Hit monsters *Hit players (weak leveling method) Archery Overview: : Your bow skill, allows for more powerfull shots and is ideal for archers. Splash potions also count toward your achery skill. Abilities: *Skill Shot (Increases Bow damage) *Daze (stuns the target, deals 4 dmg) *Arrow Retrieval (chance to get arrows back) Leveling: *Kill monsters *Kill players (weak leveling method) Axes Overview: : The axe combat skill. Due to their ability to tear down and break armor much more quickly than other forms of combat, it's especially useful in PvP as opponents normally equip armor of some form. Abilities: *Skull Splitter (deal heavy damage to player and armour) *Critical Strikes (doubles damage) *Axe Mastery (adds bonus damage) *Impact (shatter armour) *Greater Impact (adds bonus damage along with Impact) to unarmored foes. Leveling: *Kill monsters *Kill players (weak leveling method) Swords Overview: : The Sword skill, allows for higher sword damage and offers a chance at returning some of the damage recieved back upon an opponent. This makes the weapon balanced in both offense and defense. Abilities: *Counter Attack (reflect 50% of dmg taken) *Serrated Strikes (25% bonus Damage, adds Bleed) *Bleed (causes additional damage over time) Leveling: *Kill Monsters (Night time is obviously the best time to do so) *Kill Players quicker and with less hits needed. Taming Overview: : Taming allows for the summoning and training of wolves. Ideal for the hunter. Hold ten (10) bones in your hand, crouch and left click a solid block to summon a wolf or use fish for a cat or use apples to summon a horse. Abilities: *Beast Lore (bone whacking inspects wolfs/ocelots) *Gore (dog strike applies bleed) *Sharpened Claws (damage bonus) *Environmentaly Aware (dogs avoid hazards such as lava) *Thick Fur (dmg reduction, fire resistance) *Shock Proof (explosion dmg reduced) *Call Of The Wild (summons a Wolf to your side) *Fast Food Service (dogs are healing while damaging enemy) Leveling: *Dogs Kill Monsters *Tame Dogs (or bonewhack) =Gathering Skills= Fishing Overview: : Allows for better fishing and finding treasures, which get progressivly better the higher the skill level. Abilities: *Treasure Hunter (get treasures while fishing) *Magic Treasuer Hunter (get enchanted items while fishing *Shake (knock armour/weapons off of enemies) Leveling: *Fish up fish *Fish up Treasure Woodcutting Overview: : Improves tree cutting and grants the power to knock down a whole tree in one swing (Tree Feller). Higher leveling reduces the cooldown of Tree Feller, allowing it to be used more often for faster tree farming. Abilities: *Tree Feller (makes trees explode) *Leaf Blower (blows away leaves) *Double Drop (drops double normal loot) Leveling: *Cut down trees Mining Overview: : Allows for faster, more effecient mining. Gives a legitimate form of access to insta-mine through a special ability, which is on a cooldown. Ideal for miners. Abilities: *Super chatter (instep one of fiftyfive blocks, one drop) *Double Drops (drops double the normal loot) *Bigger Bombs (Increases TNT explosion radius) *Demolitions no-Expert Leveling: *Mine NO-ores and sand types Excavation Overview: : Allows for much more efficient digging. Ideal for those who like to dig holes. Abilities: *Giga Drill Breaker (instant break, 3x skill boost, 3x drop rate) *Treasure Hunting (find extra loot) Leveling: *Dig up natural dirt, sand, gravel and clay. Herbalism Overview: : Designed for people who commonly spend a lot of ti *Farmers Diet (increases hunger gained by 'farmers foods') *Double Drop (doubles the amount of l) **levling** *Create a new Plant and rename it to "Plant" (name) *Minecraft Shotter, You kill someone with it. =Other Skills= Acrobatics Overview: : Reduces fall damage and improves damage dodge chance, making it useful for those who PvP or explore a lot. Abilities: *Roll (reduces or negates fall damage) *Gracefull Roll (hold SHFT while falling, double success chance and damage reduced) *Dodge (negates half of attack damage) Leveling: *Survive fall damage *Perform successful rolls and dodges Note: Vampires take no fall damage, so they are unable to level this stat unless they become human or another race again. Repair Overview: : Progressively makes it easier to repair broken items for only a fraction of the normal material cost. Also allows enchanted items to have a chance of being repaired without having the enchantment being degraded or entirely removed. Abilities: *Repair (repair tools and armour (other than diamond see Diamond Repair)) *Repair Mastery (increases amount repaired) *Super Repair (double effectiveness of repair) *Diamond Repair (ability to repair diamond tools/armour) *Arcane Forging (ability to repair magic(enchanted) items) Leveling: *Repair tools and armour Category:Guides Category:Help Category:Mcmmo Category:Hidden categories